Silverwing Town
One of Zero Wing's Guild Towns located close to the inner area of the Orc Empire, close to the Primordial Divine Ruins. Officially named in chapter 1728Chapter 1728. Obtained from Town Building Order. Description Silverwing Town was upgraded to an Intermediate Town in chapter 1821, after it fulfilled the criterias of security and Popularity.Chapter 1821 After the addition of the Airport and the Transformation Firm, more players begun to develop in the town, due to the availability of higher-paid quests and opportunities to purchase Level 50 and above Secret-Silver weapons and equipments. The average levels of players in the city were Level 54, and there were more Tier 2 experts.Chapter 1881 Due to the popularity of the town, players who weren't Zero Wing members could only stay up to ten hours a day. If players refuse to leave the town, the NPC Soldiers will forcefully remove them from the town.Chapter 1920 After getting all it's new infrastructure, the city's population rose to over 5,000,000 players (previously 1,800,000Chapter 1833).Chapter 1877 Prominent Locations * Zero Wing's Guild Residence ** Has the Teleportation Magic Array - Allowing players to teleport to the town. * Magic Towers ** The town is defended by 5 Magic Towers, causing the mana density to be high and provides a strong barrier that protects the town. The Magic Towers has also been enhanced, increasing their effective range to 6,000-yards. ** Players are able to receive the "Spirited State" buff in the town, allowing players to accumulate a 30% buff for up to two hours, when they spend 10 hours in the town. * Advanced Smithy - Twenty meters in height, consisting of three floors.Chapter 1820 ** NPC Master Forgers can be invited to work in the smithy. ** Allows players to disassemble weapons and equipments into their raw materials, however the recovery rate is low ** Allows players to make commissions for custom-made weapons and equipment for their usage, however the price of commissioning the equipment is high. * Battle Arena ** Due to Shi Feng's actions and display of power in the Orc Empire, he was deemed as the number one swordsman and several experts from other kingdoms had come to challenge him. He set up a system that in order to challenge him, these challengers had to win 10 consecutive matches against Zero Wing's Main Force. Each match would cost 5 Gold, and the challenger would receive 20 Gold if they won. Thus killing 2 birds with one stone, gaining Gold and training the main force. Chapter 1831 * Transportation FirmChapter 1831 ** Offers transportion quests, allowing players to earn Transportation Firm Contribution Points (TFCP) ** Players are able to exchange their TFCP for high-ranked weapons and equipment from the NPC Merchants. ** Items are re-stocked daily. * Airport (Special Model 024) - Over a hundred meters tall and as large as a stadium that could accommodate 50,000 people. The airship docks are located on the top floor. ** Connected to Star-Moon City ** Has five Small Docks, each equipped with a Small Bronze Airship ** Has one Medium Dock, equipped with a Medium Bronze Airship ** Requires 150 people to operate and 50 guards to protect the airport. Each Small Airship requires 5 Intermediate Machinists and the Medium Airship requires 8 Advanced Machinists. Due to Shi Feng's title as a City Protector, the NPCs arranged all the staff for him at a monthly employment fee of 4,000 Gold * Basic Teleportation Device - Set up in an empty shop near the Airport. ** Allows players to be teleported up to a maximum distance of 710,000 yards. ** Maximum of 100 users per turn. ** Shi Feng set the cost to be 80 Copper per 150,000 yards per person. Prominent NPCs * Magistrate Craig Midlands - Tier 3 Hero, Great Lord, Wizard Saint, Level 66 (as of chapter 1729) ** Summoned via Hero's Chapter, he is ranked 17th out of the 32 Pillars. Has a growth potential of 96. ** Known Facts: Master of the six major elements. Able to create a Element Doppelganger for each element mastered, with each Doppelganger possessing 80% of his Craig's Attributes. ** Requires an initial payment of 3,000 Magic Crystals, and a 1,500 Magic Crystals daily upkeep. Prominent Items and Products Notable Achievements * First Intermediate Town in a neutral map - Rewarded with 10,000 Town Popularity Points and one Caravan Guard Order. Chapter 1821 * First Town in the Orc Empire to set up a trade route - Rewarded with 10,000 Town Popularity Points and one Transportation Firm Design * First to construct an airport in the Orc Empire - Rewarded with 30,000 Town Popularity and one City Passage OrderChapter 1862 Trivia * Due to Craig Midland's ability, many Tier 2 soldiers started to gather in the town. This is seen in chapter 1921, when the town was upgraded to an Intermediate Town, increasing their garrison to 2,000 NPCs. The town was immediately able to fill the slots * Using a Caravan Guard Order, Shi Feng set up a trade route between Star-Moon City and Silverwing Town.Chapter 1823 * Due to the increased emphasis of the town after it received all it's new construction, many players started to focus their attention and efforts to develop in the town. * Instead of selling the Shops in the town, Shi Feng decides to rent them out instead, for 3,000 Gold per month for small Shops and 5,000 Gold for large Shops. Reference Category:Locations Category:Guild Towns/Cities Category:Zero Wing Category:Towns